time to leave
by salllzy
Summary: Elijah and Klaus are out with their family when they spot Damon and Stefan both drunk warning old rugby songs that some people may find offensive dont read if you do


Elijah was a vampire that prided himself on control and grace, he also prided himself on the fact that he never lost control of his emotions. Well that was until him and his family decided to go to town and they all seen the Salvatore brothers sat under a tree with empty bottles laid around them, what none of them could understand was why they were singing songs old rugby songs by the sounds of it

"My name is Cecil,

I come from Leicester Square,

I wander around,

With flowers in my hair,

For we're all queers together,

That's why we go around in pairs,

For we're all queers together,

Excuse us while we go upstairs.

I went for a ride on a choo-choo,

And found that I had to stand,

A little boy offered me his seat,

So I felt for it with my hand,

For we're all queers together,

That's why we go around in pairs,

For we're all queers together,

Excuse us while we go upstairs."

Stefan began to laugh and fell over while Damon kept singing

"The sexual life of a camel

Is greater than anyone thinks

At the height of the mating season

He tries to get up the sphinx

But the sphinx's posterior passage

Is blocked by the sands of the Nile

Which accounts for the hump on the camel

And the Sphinx's mysterious smile"

Klaus and Elijah both look at each other, while the brothers would never be able to fully trust each other again they had both admitted to one and other that they were smitten with the Salvatore brothers and wanted to claim them for themselves but something was seriously wrong for them both to be drunk in the park were everyone could see.

""A" is for asshole, all covered in shit

"Hey-ho," says Rowley.

"B" is for the bugger who revels in it,

Singing roly, poly, up'em and stuff'em,

"Hey-ho," says Anthony Rowley.

"C" is for cunt all dripping with piss,

"Hey-ho," says Rowley.

"D" is for the drunkard who gave it a kiss,

Singing roly, poly, up'em and stuff'em,

"Hey-ho," says Anthony Rowley.

"E" is for the eunuch with only one ball,

"Hey-ho," says Rowley.

"F" is for the fucker with no balls at all,

Singing roly, poly, up'em and stuff'em,

"Hey-ho," says Anthony Rowley.

"G" is for goiter, gonorrhea, and gout,

"Hey-ho," says Rowley.

"H" is the harlot who spreads it about,

Singing roly, poly, up'em and stuff'em,

"Hey-ho," says Anthony Rowley.

"I" is for insertion, injection and itch,

"Hey-ho," says Rowley.

"J" is the jerk of a dog on a bitch,

Singing roly, poly, up'em and stuff'em,

"Hey-ho," says Anthony Rowley.

"K" is for knight who thought fucking a bore,

"Hey-ho," says Rowley.

"L" is the lesbian who came back for more,

Singing roly, poly, up'em and stuff'em,

"Hey-ho," says Anthony Rowley.

"M" is for maidenhead all tattered and torn,

"Hey-ho," says Rowley.

"N" is the noble who died on his horn,

Singing roly, poly, up'em and stuff'em,

"Hey-ho," says Anthony Rowley.

"O" is for orifice all cunningly concealed,

"Hey-ho," says Rowley.

"P" is the penis all pranged up and peeled,

Singing roly, poly, up'em and stuff'em,

"Hey-ho," says Anthony Rowley.

"Q" is the Quaker who shat in his hat.

"Hey-ho," says Rowley.

"R" is the Rajah who rogered the cat,

Singing roly, poly, up'em and stuff'em,

"Hey-ho," says Anthony Rowley.

"S" is the shit-pot all filled to the brim,

"Hey-ho," says Rowley.

"T" is the turds which are floating within,

Singing roly, poly, up'em and stuff'em,

"Hey-ho," says Anthony Rowley.

"U" is the usher who taught us at school,

"Hey-ho," says Rowley.

"V" is the virgin who played with his tool,

Singing roly, poly, up'em and stuff'em,

"Hey-ho," says Anthony Rowley.

"W" is the whore who thought fucking a farce,

"Hey-ho," says Rowley.

And "X", "Y", and "Z" you can shove up your arse,

Singing roly, poly, up'em and stuff'em,

"Hey-ho," says Anthony Rowley.

Singing roly, poly, up'em and stuff'em,

"Hey-ho," says Anthony Rowley.

The full original family stopped dead in their track as Damon and Stefan began to stand up, Stefan pushed Damon and the two laughed at the sight of each other plastered out of their heads. Shaking his head Damon glanced at Stefan

"Ready to roll out?"

Stefan's laughs had died down into mere chuckles

"Ready to leave Mystic falls behind, yeah that I can do."

Ever since Stefan found out Elena didn't love him and only had been using him he found himself in Damon's shoes, he felt what Damon had felt with Katherine and the sudden respect and understanding that he felt had began to heal their relationship. So much that the two were going to leave mystic falls behind them, to leave someone else to clean up the mess that the town created itself in.

Klaus and Elijah were both shocked how had they not known the brothers were going to leave the town? They had spoken to them the other night and they hadn't mentioned anything then so why now? What was going on to make them leave?

Unknown to Damon and Stefan, Klaus and Elijah were watching them with their family. Damon glanced at Stefan and began to sing a faviourte song of theirs

"Amazing grace! How sweet the sound,

That saved a wretch like me.

I once was lost, but now am found,

Was blind, but now can see.

'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear.

And grace my fears relieved.

How precious did that grace appear,

The hour I first believed.

Yes! When this heart of flesh shall fail,

And mortal life shall cease,

I shall possess within the veil.

A life of joy and peace.

Amazing grace! How sweet the sound,

That saved a wretch like me.

I once was lost, but now am found,

Was blind, but now can see."

Stefan had wound his arm around Damon and sang along with him as the two brothers walked away singing. Elijah and Klaus could only watch in horror as the two drove away with out a backwards glance at the town nor the two original vampires that were left angry in their wake.

The songs are real list of songs is:

Amazing grace

The Alphabet song

All queers together

These are all real rugby songs.


End file.
